1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to the field of mobile two-way teleconferencing.
2. Background Information
There has been marketed a mobile robot introduced by InTouch Technologies, Inc., the assignee of this application, under the trademarks COMPANION, RP-6 and RP-7. The InTouch robot is controlled by a user at a remote station. The remote station may be a personal computer with a joystick that allows the user to remotely control the movement of the robot. Both the robot and remote station have cameras, monitors, speakers and microphones to allow for two-way video/audio communication. The robot camera provides video images to a screen at the remote station so that the user can view the robot's surroundings and move the robot accordingly.
The InTouch robot can be used by medical personnel to monitor and interact with a patient. For example, a doctor can move the robot into a patient's room and utilize the two-way videoconferencing capabilities of the system to examine the patient. Examination of the patient is limited to visual inspection and audio feedback. It would be desirable if the system would also allow other devices to be used to examine and interact with a patient.